A Little Off the Chest
by GibbsGirlAbby
Summary: Tony never expected his chest to be shaved like this.  Part four of the continuing adventures of Gibbs, Tony and a razor.  Dedicated to the girls at Gibbs/DiNozzo on LiveJournal.


**Title: ** A Little Off The Chest  
><strong>Author Name:<strong> GibbsGirlAbby  
><strong>Rating:<strong> PG  
><strong>Genre: <strong>Slash  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> Gibbs and DiNozzo  
><strong>Summary: Tony didn't expect his chest to be shaved like this.<strong>  
><strong>Spoilers: <strong>None .  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> These characters belong to DPB, CBS, Paramount, et al. No copyright infringement is intended.  
><strong>Warnings: <strong>Boy on boy action. Don't like? Don't read. 

* * *

><p><strong>A Little Off the Chest<strong>

* * *

><p>"You know, when I suggested shaving my chest, this isn't exactly what I had in mind."<p>

Gibbs glared at Tony, but the hand wielding the razor over his chest was steady. The _scrape scrape scrape_ against his skin tingled a bit, making Tony want to fidget, but one more look from Gibbs stilled his movements. "Boss, it's not that big of a deal."

Gibbs' glare moved from Tony to the technician at his side. The young woman was finished shaving the patches of hair from Tony's chest and was now quietly attaching the leads of the EKG machine to the bald spots. "You're having chest pains, DiNozzo," Gibbs growled. "It is a big deal."

"I knew I shouldn't have said anything," Tony said under his breath. Gibbs rounded on Tony, sliding to the examination bed and standing over the other agent. Tony watched as the anger drained from Gibbs' eyes, only to be replaced by fear. "I sorry," Tony said, holding up a hand to stop Gibbs' words and hopefully his fright. "I didn't mean that, really. It's just hard for me to see you so worried."

Gibbs grasped Tony's hand, ignoring the glance from the EKG tech as she attached the leads to Tony's arms and legs. "I don't mind worrying, Tony," he said, slipping down onto a stool next to the bed. "I do mind you not being well." Visions of blue lights flashed through Gibbs' mind. He lifted Tony's hand, grasping it between both of his own before lightly grazing the knuckles with his lips.

Tony was stalled in replying by the doctor's voice. "Well, I see we're all ready here," he said, coming into the room and walking over to the EKG machine. "Go ahead and run the test, April," he ordered.

April the tech flipped a switch, and thirty seconds later, flipped it off.

Gibbs and Tony exchanged a glance. "That's it?"

"That's it," April said. The doctor nodded at her, and she began pulling off the leads. The doctor nodded again, then left the room without comment. "He'll talk to you after I'm gone," she explained.

"What did it say?" Tony asked her. "All the lines and stuff, am I okay? Or…" His voice trailed off, feeling a twinge of fear for the first time since the chest pains he'd suffered a few hours ago.

"Can't say," April said.

Tony flashed his most winning smile. "Sure you can, April," he countered with a wink, handing her the two leads from his chest. "Just a teeny hint can't hurt?"

Gibbs growled again at the blatant flirting. "Knock it off, DiNozzo."

Tony batted his eyes at April one last time before she left the room. "Can't blame a guy for trying."

"Yes, I can."

Tony turned back to Gibbs. "Sorry, Boss."

"So, Mr. DiNozzo," the doctor said, returning to the room. "Your EKG is normal, and I can't find anything else abnormal with your cardiac enzymes or other blood work."

Both Tony and Gibbs breathed a sigh of relief. Tony sat up and pulled on the shirt Gibbs handed him. "Then why'd I have such bad chest pains?"

"My guess is it's acid reflux," the doctor surmised. "I'm referring you to a gastroenterologist for a full GI workup, but until then, I suggest you lay off the spicy and greasy foods."

"And that will help?" Gibbs asked.

"Couldn't hurt," the doctor shrugged. "Like I said, I see no cardiac issues. Here's a pamphlet on acid reflux, and here's a prescription for some medication that should help." Right before leaving the room, the doctor handed both to Tony, who immediately scanned the information.

The list of 'no's' on the pamphlet was daunting. Tony's newly certified heart sank. "No Chinese? No burgers?"

"No Chinese, no burgers," Gibbs agreed. "For either of us."

Tony blinked. "Really?"

"Yeah, really," Gibbs said, cuffing Tony on the head before pulling him close. "Wouldn't make you go through this alone."

Tony brushed a kiss on Gibbs' mouth. "Thanks, Jethro," he said softly before turning back to the pamphlet. His eyes widened when he realized the ultimate horror. "Wait...no PIZZA?"


End file.
